1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus to encode and/or decode an audio signal such as a voice signal or a music signal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to encode and/or decode a signal corresponding to a high frequency band among an audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, it is less important for a human to recognize a signal corresponding to a high frequency band as sound rather than to recognize a signal corresponding to a low frequency band as sound. Accordingly, in order to increase the efficiency of audio signal coding, a large number of bits are allocated to a signal corresponding to the low frequency band, whereas only a few bits are allocated to a signal corresponding to the high frequency band.
Therefore, a conventional method and apparatus has been used for maximally improving the quality of sound perceived by a human even by encoding a signal corresponding to a high frequency band using a small number of bits.